Prince Charming
by nightshadeprincess567
Summary: Collection of One-Shots based on Teddy/Lily Luna. My first of the type so I hope you like it!:D
1. Chapter 1

Okay so recent obsession=next gen-Teddy/Lily! I know I really shouldn't be writing another story right now but I can't get it out of my head! So here goes nothing! I'm not sure if I'm going extend this past this chapter. Y'all will have to decide! Please go read my other stories if you get the chance! Although they aren't anything like this…this one is really different for me…

LOVE SOFI!~~~

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Teddy catch me!" Little Lily Luna called as she jumped from the dock into the pond/lake behind the Potter home.

"Jump Lils!" he laughed as she leaped of the dock into his arms making a little splash as she hit the water.

"You did it Teddy! You catched me!" she beamed up at him.

"Of course it did! What would your father say if I had let you drown?" he asked the hyperactive 2 year-old.

"Silly Teddy, you won't let me drown! You would be sad!" she laughed as if what he had suggested was the silliest thing she had ever imagined.

As the two splashed and played all afternoon they didn't know they were being watched by several parents in the windows.

"He was never like that with any of the other kids." Ginny said defiantly to her husband.

"That's just because she's a girl." He responded.

"So was Rose." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Just because he acts different doesn't mean that they're going to get married someday." He said exasperated.

"Says you! Weasley girls know who they're going to marry from when they're very little and she will skip around saying she's going to marry him, PLUS Lupin men always marry younger women! So there!" she said trying to figure this discussion.

"She's 2! And he's 11 years older than her!" he said throwing up his arms.

"When they do get married you owe me 5 galleons." She said walking back over to the window.

This was the ongoing argument of the elder generation of the family.

Back in the garden, Lily and Teddy were drying off and lying across the grass watching clouds looking for shapes.

"Look Teddy that one looks like a bunny with a wand!" the little girl said giggling and pointing to the clouds as she lay across his chest.

"And that one there looks like you!" he said pointing to a blob of clouds in the sky.

"No it doesn't! I is a girl! Not a cotton ball!" she giggled shaking her head before yawning.

"Oh, looks like someone needs a nap." He said picking her up and carrying her inside.

After her mother had changed her and he had changed back into normal clothes as well he went to wait for her in the living room so he could read her a storybook like always.

"Teddy! Teddy look!" said the girl running out of her room.

"What is it Lily flower?" he asked using the nickname his godfather's father had used on her namesake. **(Sorry if that didn't make sense!)**

"My shirt matches your hair!" she said sitting on his lap showing her bright blue shirt to the boy.

"It sure does Lil!" he said before tickling the girl.

"Stop it Teddy! It tickles!" Lily squealed and laughed.

After a while longer he stopped and let the little girl catch her breath before she curled up next to him on the sofa and he began to read her favorite book.

Right as he was finishing she yawned slightly and asked, "Teddy, promise you will be my prince charming like in the story? You have to keep me safe forever and ever."

"Of course Lily, I'll protect you from everything forever and ever and ever!" he said looking down at the little girl next to him.

"I love you, Teddy." She whispered before falling asleep.

"Love you too, Lils." He said kissing her forehead and watching her sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hope you liked it! Not my best but not my worst! I'd say this is a good one-shot but if you want more be sure to say so!

LOVE SOFI!~~~


	2. AN! REVIEW FOR MORE!

So I've decided to do a one-shot collection! So review with some ideas for chapters, whether it is a word, an event, or a song, and I'll spit out those chapters as fast as possible! I'm really excited! I considered doing a chapter with this but I didn't have the right inspiration at the moment. So! Get in your ideas and the chapters will be flowing!


	3. hallucinating hippogriffs

Inspiration came in two forms! Your lovely reviews and music! Best Friends Brother by Victoria Justice got me thinking for this one! It isn't going to be just like the song obviously because Lily is the girl and Teddy doesn't have siblings… so here it goes!

Note in this fic I kinda took out the age difference. It's still there kinda because Teddy is James' age now.

Also I have a beta for this story now! And this is going to be as much her story as it is mine! So thanks xXGoldie12Xx!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Teddy's POV

It was the same thing I did every day since the summer before 6th year started.

I call up James to ask if I can come hang out with him.

*RING RING RING*

"Hello?" says a girl's voice on the other line.

"Lily? Uhm…hi, it's Teddy. I was wondering if your parents would be okay with it, if I came over to hang out with your brothers, and you of course, I suppose, but only if you wanted to, I mean! It's not like we would force you to hang-out with us or anything!" I rambled on and on. Wow. Smooth, aren't I?

"It's fine, Teddy. The same as it's been every other year since we were all born." She said, laughing. Her laugh gave me goose bumps and I felt a shiver run down my spine at the pure melody of it. This is my best mate's little sister! I shouldn't feel this way about her... She's a fourth year for crying out loud!

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit." I said, hanging up the phone, her laugh still echoing in my ears. Nervously, I ran to the fireplace.

"Potter Home!" I said, throwing down a fistful of powder down before being engulfed in green flames while spinning through a vortex that made my insides feel they were outside.

"Hey, Teddy." I heard a happy voice say as I stepped out of the fireplace and dusted myself off.

"Lily." I replied, turning around. She looked dazzling in her little short shorts and tank top.

"LILY! WE NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS ME-PEA THING YOU HAVE!" yelled a very irritated Rose Weasley.

"COMING!" she screamed, her chocolate eyes swirling with amusement.

"Me-Pea?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"iPod." She said, rolling her eyes as she began walking up the stairs. She nodded toward the back door. "James is out back."

"Thanks." I said, shaking my head and chuckling to myself. That girl was it for me! I don't want to fall for her, but it's impossible! Her fiery personality to go with that gorgeous red hair? How can anyone _not_ fall for her? And not to mention her dark chocolate orbs that I could just get lost in! She makes me feel like such a girl!

Lily's POV

My brother's best friend is not supposed to make me feel like Jell-o inside, but for some crazy reason, he does. With that amazing turquoise hair and those eyes that flash between green, grey, and blue with his moods...

"Earth to Lily! Come in, Lily!" exclaimed Rose, waving her arm in front of my face. I blinked, coming out of the daze I was in, few minutes prior.

"Sorry, Rosie. I was just-"

"Day-dreaming about Teddy?" She asked, looking at me with a knowing smirk.

"Stop hanging out with Scorpius. He's rubbing off on you!" I said, sticking out my tongue at her, as faint blush reached my cheeks.

"Whatever. You really should just tell Teddy." Rose said, shaking her head like it was that simple.

"Oh yeah 'cause I could totally be all like, 'Hey big brothers' best friend! I've totally been crushing on you for as long as I can remember, but I never told you because, well, you're my brothers' best friend!' yeah Rosie, he'll totally think I'm normal." I said, rolling my eyes at her stupidity.

"You just don't want James and Albus to know that you're in loooooooove with their best friend." Rose said teasingly.

"Shut up, Rosie! I still could tell your dad about you and the amazing bouncing ferret junior." I said threateningly.

"You wouldn't." she said, looking at me distressed.

"I would." I said, smirking back at her.

"HELP!" came a scream from the backyard.

"What in Merlin's pants was that?" asked Rose, looking like she had just seen Dad and Mum snogging.

"It sounded like James." I said, looking out the back window.

"Stay back, you BEAST!" screamed a second voice.

"Teddy! Don't let it eat us!" screamed a third.

"What the bloody hell did my brothers get themselves into?" exclaimed, running out back.

"Lily, Rosie! Stay back! Don't come closer! There's a rabid hippogriff back there and Teddy got bit!" said Albus, running up to us.

"Teddy got bit?" I asked, before running around him to find Teddy.

"Don't get too close to him, he's in a lot of pain." Said James, holding us back.

"Are you crazy? What did you think you were doing, you imbeciles! You could've gotten yourselves killed!" Rose screamed at them.

"_Lils_, is that you? Wonderful weather we're having you know. That cloud there looks like your dad with a tutu on." rambled Teddy.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's been hallucinating since the rabid creature bit him." James explained to us.

"My Lily...don't your toes look nice today." He muttered looking at my fingers.

"Uhm...James call Mum and Grandma." I said, looking away from the object of my affection in despair.

"Will do." He said running off into the house.

"I'll go with him." Albus said taking off after him.

"Sweet Merlin, Lily! What are we going to do?" Rose asked panicky.

"Us, nothing. Just sit here and make sure he doesn't do anything else." I said calmly as a result of the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"Omg! ROSIE! YOU HAVE RED HAIR? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?"

Lilly and Rose exchanged worried expressions.

"Lily, I've never told you this because I thought your brothers would kill me or you'd reject me, but I love you Lily." He mumbled out. "I mean... your arm... it's just so _beautiful_."

I knew anyone looking at me and Rosie would see the identical mask of horror mixed with surprise and elation. Our eyes were the size of saucers and our jaws hanging so low they reached the floor.

"He's hallucinating, remember? He doesn't know what he's saying." I said, trying to justify his words.

"No, he isn't. The boy's been mad for you since third year." Said James, walking outside with Mum and Grandma.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"Gracious, Lily, everyone's known the two of you were in love for forever." Said Mum, waving it off.

"Did anyone, I don't know, think to inform us that they were okay with it?" I exclaimed with a rage that was often compared to that of my mother's and grandmother's.

"This is much more fun." Rosie said, laughing.

"YOU KNEW?" I screamed.

"Of course!" she said, rolling over onto her back.

"I'm sooooo telling!" I screamed at her.

"No, don't!" she said, stopping her laughter immediately.

"Not so happy when it's your secret." I said, pouting.

"Oh, Lily, stop pouting." My mum said as she and Grandma fixed up Teddy.

"Mrs. Potter, might I say your nose is looking exceptionally nose-like today." Teddy mumbled, sitting up.

"When will the effects where off?" I asked.

"Two... maybe three." Grandma said

"Hours?" Rosie asked.

"Days?" I asked.

"Years?" James cried.

"Maybe four." Grandma said, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Note from xXGoldie12Xx - Okay, I have to say that I really like this story. In fact, it made me begin to like this couple! NightShadePrincess did a brilliant job on this, so... COMMENT! She deserves it!_

Okay I just wanted to add as a side note that I didn't finish the end of this chapter! My dear beta xXGoldie12Xx did! And let me just say she did amazingly! So the reviews for this chapter are not only for me, NightShadePrincess, but her as well! I was at first going to make this super serious and then I got writer's block and she helped me out and this beautiful flower of a chapter, if I do say so myself, happened! So I'd like to thank her for all her hard work on all the stories she's beta-ing for me!


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait! LOVE Y'ALL!

LOVE SOFII!~~~  
>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO<p>

Teddy's POV  
>"But Teddy you promised!" Lily whined as I walked down the stairs and she followed.<p>

"Lily I know! But your parents and uncles and aunts and all the adults want me to be there!" I lied.

"LIAR! You promised I'd get to go on my first date alone! And you'd make sure of it because I did it for you!" She squealed.

"Lils! You gotta believe me!" I tried.

"Tell me one thing Ted Lupin; do you think I'm stupid?" She said turning on me, her eyes were blazing and her hair flared around her head like a fiery halo.

"Lily Luna Potter! I would never!" I said appalled that she would think that I thought that about her.

"Then why'd you completely ruin my first date and then lie to me about it?" she said. I could see the tears sparkling in her eyes. Being her mother's daughter she wouldn't let them fall around anyone but me. Since I first held her I knew that she would have me wrapped around her finger forever.

"Lily…" I began. How do you tell a girl you've known her whole life that you ruined her first date because you love her?

"I'm waiting Teddy." She said with the first tears leaking down her face.

"I love you Lily, the way you wanted that foul, little twit to love you. I love you so much." I said getting down on my knees.

"Took you long enough." She said pulling me up and then throwing her little arms around me.

"Pay up Potter!" I heard her mom say from the kitchen.

"You too Weasley." I heard her father say also from the kitchen.

"You too Weasley." I heard her uncle say from the kitchen.

After that a chorus of 'Pay up's and 'I told you so's resounded around the house.

"Is nothing bloody sacred anymore?" Lily yelled viciously.

"You're part of the Weasley family Love, of course not." I said picking her up and spinning her around before kissing her soundly on the lips.

This was the first step to our forever.

HAPPY CHRISTMAS!:D

Sorry I've been gone for ages! Hope you liked it!:D


End file.
